<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not At All by WhatICantShowYou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387334">Not At All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatICantShowYou/pseuds/WhatICantShowYou'>WhatICantShowYou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, M/M, Size Difference, Small Penis, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatICantShowYou/pseuds/WhatICantShowYou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for Geralt teasing and humiliating Jaskier for having a small cock.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not At All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: prompt; jaskier has a small cock and geralt teases &amp; humiliates him over it when they fuck, saying how he cant believe jask ever got laid with that, comparing it to his own monster dick. he decides jaskier doesnt deserve to get off unless he comes without touching his pathetic little cock &amp; when he cant do it geralt punishes him by slapping &amp; torturing his prick until jask cries and finally comes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier is a firm believer in size not mattering, what truly puts men aside being what they are able to do with it. He’s had many lays in his life and always managed to change people’s minds on his endowment, his cock below average but well used. </p><p>When with Geralt, it’s completely dwarfed in comparison though. At first he was a bit self-conscious, the difference almost comical. He had seen the witcher while bathing and washing off in a stream, eyes almost bulging at the big member he sported. And Geralt knew about his as well. Not just from spending time together, but more often from the rumours of his good use of it. At occasion the witcher had joked about it, teasing the bard and smirking in amusement as Jaskier turned beet red and tried to hide the effect his words had on him.</p><p>Right now he was in a similar position, blood filling his face as he shifted on the mattress, feeling weird under the scrutiny of the witcher. His small cock stood out from his crotch, weighed down onto his belly by Geralt’s own member upon it. With a groan the witcher kept on thrusting himself against Jaskier as his fingers worked themselves out of his entrance.</p><p>“Can barely feel you against me,” he groaned, moving back and tugging Jaskier’s legs apart further. He helped along, planting his feet into the mattress and lifting himself to provide him a better angle. Fuck, he needed that cock deep within him.</p><p>After the initial stretch of the head, Geralt was sinking into him, both of them letting out a prolonged moan in unison at the sensation. Geralt stilled as he was fully seated inside, one of his hands fondling at Jaskier’s small member.</p><p>“Can’t believe you ever got laid with this,“ he said, the grip tightening but not providing any friction. Jaskier whined and met his gaze, begging for him to let him come. “Why would such a useless little thing get to come?”</p><p>The words went straight down to his crotch, the length twitching as Geralt began to prod and tug on it with amusement dripping of his expression. The edge once again got closer, desperation filling the bard as he moved his hips to gain any sort of pleasure from the fleeing touches. A firm hand pushed down on his abdomen, holding him still as Geralt snarled.</p><p>“No. You don’t get to come if you can’t do it without touching yourself.” There was no give to the statement, Jaskier knowing there was no use complaining or trying to reason with him. And his authority sent shivers down the bard’s spine, all of it pooling in his crotch as the big hand left his cock twitching and bobbing in the air. “You come on my cock, or not at all.”</p><p>Geralt punctuated his sentence with a hard thrust, rocking Jaskier on the bed with the force. He knew he potentially could, but it would take a lot, more time than the witcher was intending for it to, so he let out a pained whine as he knotted his hands into the sheets with the knowledge he might just end the night without coming. Geralt kept going, hands gripping his thighs tightly as he pulled the bard onto his cock.</p><p>It kept on going for quite a while, Geralt’s movements stuttering as he came deep within the bard and bit down on his shoulder to deafen the shout. The sharp sting made Jaskier keen under him, nails digging into his back as his cock twitched and wept sad strings of pre. He knew the witcher soon would be ready to go once more, but Jaskier still completely unsatisfied. </p><p>“Your pathetic cock can do nothing but leak, now can it?” Geralt sat up and began to prod his erect cock, his own softening one still lodged deep within him. As if to rub salt in the wound, the man could keep his soft cock inside Jaskier even flaccid, long and thick enough to stay were it was while the bard himself sometimes worried of even getting it inside in some positions. </p><p>A sharp flick against the underside of his head made Jaskier arch his back, thrusting into thin air as he needed just that little more to get over the edge. </p><p>“So cute. It knows it’s useless and just accepts the punishment,” tutted Geralt, gripping his cock painfully hard and crushing it with his strength. Jaskier knew he wasn’t supposed to enjoy it, still finding himself panting hard as his eyes rolled back for a moment. </p><p>The moment Geralt let go, his hands shot up to touch himself. He was stopped by a hard slap to his member, the bard’s knees drawing up to protect himself. Tears filled his eyes as he looked up to the witcher.</p><p>“No touching,” he said, slapping him once more for good measure. It stung and ached, still somehow finding pleasure to give his leaking cock. “A pathetic thing like it only comes from another man.”</p><p>Humiliation painted Jaskier’s face a deeper red, his length heaving with need along with his breathing. It made his eyes sting even more, his lips trembling as he begged for release. The cock inside him hardened again, Geralt rocking inside him in small motions to coax himself along. The head brushed against his prostate again, the pleasure just barely enough to not tip him over in a maddening limbo. </p><p>The fucking began in earnest once more, hard and punishing as the witcher kept abusing his small cock. He kept slapping it, pinching hard on his head and crushing it in his hand, never fondling nor stroking him. The pain was unrelenting, the only thing keeping him from wanting to end the whole ordeal being the insistent prodding at his prostate as well as Geralt’s demeaning words making him unbelievably hard. </p><p>“Useless,” he whispered, not even looking at Jaskier as he flicked his finger over the shaft. It was as if the bard wasn’t even there, his cock being addressed rather than himself. He was so close now, the coil within him just about to snap.</p><p>What became the last drop to overfill the bucket was one last slap to the head of his cock, precisely timed with a hard thrust against his prostate. Tears rolled down Jaskier’s cheeks as the pain overwhelmed him, his cock slowly dripping seed rather than spurting it. It leaked down his shaft and onto his belly, pooling in the coarse hair there as he sobbed. </p><p>With a hungry roar, Geralt gripped his thighs with both his hands again, plowing inside the man with as much power as he could. His hips stuttered a few times before he fucked himself through his second orgasm, eventually holding himself still with his head brushing over the bard’s prostate with every twitch as he filled Jaskier up.</p><p>Heavy pants filled the room as they both came down from their high, the deathly grip on the bard’s thighs letting up as Geralt slowly eased himself out of the man. Seed immediately dripped out of his entrance, staining the sheets below. Jaskier still shook with tremors, body oversensitive and tears rolling down his cheeks.</p><p>“I am sorry.” The whisper was gentle and caring, hands moving up his body to nurse Jaskier’s face. Thumbs wiped at the tears, the witcher slowly rearranging the two to rest comfortably. He let out an easy laugh, waving one of his hands in a carefree motion as he shook his head.</p><p>“No, no. It was good. Just a bit overwhelming, is all,” he smiled, hoping Geralt wouldn’t find his sudden breakdown unattractive. He wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand, meeting the witcher’s gaze.</p><p>Geralt hummed and moved in closer, arms wrapping around the man as he nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Always open for requests on my tumblr! whaticantshowyou.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>